


Shackled

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Investigation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: Zak is shackled in the dungeon at San Marcos.  Nick takes advantage.
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Shackled

The air had grown cool in the hidden prison at San Marcos. Zak's shoulders ached from their awkward positioning for the last forty-five minutes. Fifteen minutes more and someone would come to let him out of his shackles. He sighed flexing his shoulders back, not really feeling the fight in himself anymore. It was nearly 4am and he was exhausted. The Florida heat and humidity was unbearable to this Vegas boy. But deep in this pit, he felt the stillness. The darkness was not one that even your eyes could get used to. No one would hear you scream down here. No one would even know to look for you in the hidden room.

Footsteps approached from his left. The figure stopped in the doorway.

Zak could feel his presence. "Nick, you're early."

Nick walked all the way into the cell. Zak could sense him standing right in front of him and tried to reach for him, the metal clanking as it stopped him. "Its not every day I get to see Zak Bagans shackled to a wall." Zak could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well my shoulders are killing me. Did you bring the key?"

"Nope."

"What?" Zak paused. "Nick." He tried to force himself not to whine and pout. "Then what the fuck are you here for then?"

"I told you. It's not every day that I get to see Zak Bagans shackled up to a wall."

"Ok, well you've seen it. Now go get the fucking key."

Hands grazed his clothed stomach, pulling the shirt up slightly so fingertips could dance along the pale skin. "Nah. I kinda like you this way."

Zak swallowed hard. "Nick, what the fuck are you doing?"

Warm, wet lips grazed his ear. "Following your lead." Zak's eyes closed as Nick pulled back, resting forehead to forehead.

Zak's eyes were clenched shut, hands balled into tight fists. Feeling Nick's body so close, sharing a heartbeat, a small whimper escaped him that he would never admit to making. Nick smiled, rapidly closing the distance between their lips. Zak returned the kiss earnestly, groaning at the ferocity.

Hands travelled down the captive body. Quickly, Nick let loose Zak's pants, letting them fall to the dirt floor. Cool dungeon air brushed his legs and Zak's body shivered.

Nick broke the kiss, holding Zak's body close. His right hand found its way around, between their bodies, gently and slowly rubbing against the hard cock in the boxer briefs. Zak's head rested against Nick's shoulder, small, soft noises coming from kiss-bruised lips. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Nick… please…" came the desperate plea.

Resting Zak's torso against the stone wall, Nick sank to his knees, pulling the boxer briefs down with him. Zak gasped as his throbbing cock was exposed to the cool air. Hands caressed his thighs as a delicate tongue traced the underside of his cock.

Zak's eyes flew open and he looked down to Nick's outline kneeling in the dirt in front of him. His arms had fallen asleep at this point but he didn't care. The sensation Nick's lips were creating was burning its way up into his stomach and down his legs. Slowly he felt his cock be enveloped by warm wet heat, inch by inch. His hips bucked involuntarily, forcing Nick to gag slightly. He pulled back and Zak could feel the hard glare so he mumbled his apologies.

Lips closed once again over the head. Metal clanked in the cell as Zak tried to move his hands down. He grunted in frustration. "Nick, I want to touch you. Where the fuck is that key?"

Nick pulled back, smacking his lips. "Aaron has it. Do you want me to go get him?"

"No," Zak growled.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Nick asked coyly.

Zak growled again. "Seriously? Suck my fucking dick. That's what I want you to do."

Zak's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Nick's lips latched on, tongue swirling around his head as he sucked in deep. Holding onto the chains for support, he braced himself against the wall. He really wished that he could see more than an outline, but the feeling… He groaned. The feeling was amazing. Unforgettable. Fuck, where did Nick learn how to do this?

Zak grunted, feeling his body tighten. "Nick… I'm gonna cum."

Pulling back, Nick's hand left Zak's thigh, wrapping lithe fingers around the spit slick cock. Zak's body tensed as he came, the pain in his shoulders long forgotten.

As the heavy body sagged against the wall, Nick worked the boxers and pants back up, just in time as Aaron rounded the corner with a flashlight. "Dude, what's up?" he asked, surprised to see Nick in the dungeon.

Nick shrugged in the bright flashlight. "Doing some character provoking. Just thought I'd torture him a little bit."

The light beam swung over to Zak's face, relaxed but clearly exhausted as he slumped against the wall. "Get anything from it?" Aaron asked.

Nick smiled and nodded, looking over at Zak who couldn't meet either man's gaze. "Yeah, I think so."

Pulling the key out of his pocket and handing it over to Nick, Aaron sniffed. "Man, do you smell that? It smells funny in here. I bet you guys did get something. Maybe I should go…"

Zak slumped against Nick as he was released from his restraints. "No, Aaron. I don't think there's going to be a repeat performance…. Not here anyways."

Nick snorted. Aaron just shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on August 11, 2011 on DA


End file.
